


eat the fruits of your labour

by tessiellate



Category: The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessiellate/pseuds/tessiellate
Summary: Contempt, Cavallo realises, is an unattractive expression on Assente. Docility is much more pleasing. It will be today’s task to remove that smug look from Assente’s face.Or: Cavallo contemplates his work, his role as a priest and Assente's various facial expressions.
Relationships: Mario Assente/Luigi Cavallo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	eat the fruits of your labour

Once a month Cavallo leaves the Vatican, dressed in his standard black cassock and clerical collar. He carries with him two white envelopes, sealed, stamped and address written in neat block letters. He walks the most efficient route to the post office but deliberately takes a longer route home. The longer walk affords him more time to revel in the respectful nods given to him by lay people.

On days like today, when he feels that the work he has done deserves a reward, he allows himself the small pleasure of walking through a park that young people frequent.

Young couples come to kiss and grope, while others sit and smoke hand rolled cigarettes containing tobacco or other substances. He keeps his gaze firmly fixed ahead, a benevolent smile on his face as if to convey that he is above all of this. No matter how rebellious the youth seem to be, no matter how caught up they are in their desires, one glance at his vestments causes them to stop whatever they are doing. It is a domino effect. As one stops, so do the others. The hand holding a cigarette drops awkwardly to the side, mouths detach from another’s neck and clothes are hastily adjusted. They fall still, shamed by his very presence.

It is a small power, a small pleasure but it is enough for Cavallo. He will leave the big powers, the big pleasures for Popes and Cardinals. He is just a priest.

On his way back to the Vatican, he passes many shops. He usually ignores them, but on this occasion one store catches his eye. It is clearly designed for tourists, capitalising on its prime location near the Vatican. 

Most of its merchandise consist of shirts, mugs and pens bearing various garish slogans. _‘Italy Ciao’_ states one t-shirt, surrounded by cartoon images of wine and pasta. _‘I LOVE ITALY’_ declares another.

Tastelessness is a market that always sells.

Among the generic tourist slogans, the shop also sells merchandise bearing inspirational quotes. An art print hanging in the shop window catches Cavallo’s eye. _“Choose a job that you love and you will never have to work a day in your life.”_

It is, objectively speaking, ugly.

Every other word is printed in a different colour. There is a clear overuse of cursive fonts. The word life is nearly unreadable. It would be an eyesore in his room and offend anyone that had any aesthetic sensibilities whatsoever.

Cavallo leaves with the print tucked carefully under his arm.

When Assente enters his room a few days later, it is the first thing he sees, framed and hung up on the wall.

He physically winces as he takes it in, a full body twitch that somehow still manages to appear controlled, as though it were a deliberate decision. As Cavallo raises his hand to stroke the back of Assente’s neck, he feels the other man straighten his spine in a deliberate attempt not to react.

An expression of disdain paints itself across Assente’s high cheekbones. “This is hideous,” he says flatly.

Contempt, Cavallo realises, is an unattractive expression on Assente. Docility is much more pleasing. It will be today’s task to remove that smug look from Assente’s face.

Later, as he watches Assente kneel between his spread legs, he lets his head fall back against his chair in pleasure. 

Another task completed satisfactorily, Cavallo muses. The expressions on Assente’s face tend to be much more pleasant when his mouth is otherwise occupied.

Cavallo’s gaze travels towards the print hanging up on his wall.

_“Choose a job that you love and you will never have to work a day in your life.”_

His eyes linger on the discreet stills camera placed behind the print, as it works tirelessly to capture images of the scene unfolding in the room.

A giggle slips out of Cavallo’s mouth before he can restrain himself. He has never worked a day in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this far, thank u for sticking around. the title is from Psalm 128:2, "You shall eat the fruit of the labor of your hands; you shall be blessed, and it shall be well with you." 
> 
> i promise i hate cavallo more than u do.


End file.
